


Unlikely

by Lost_Muse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: HPFT, Complete, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Muse/pseuds/Lost_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two houses. Two girls. One ball. An unlikely friendship.</p><p>One Shot | Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely

_Beautiful banner by angelic. @ TDA!_

* * *

 

The lights twinkled, music boomed and little fairies fluttered around. The floor was crowded and students danced around merrily. An atmosphere of absolute fun and laughter enveloped the entire castle.  
  
However, Pansy Parkinson was not happy. She was fuming. Her date for the evening, one and only Draco Malfoy, had abandoned her. Oh, he was so going to pay for ruining the night of her dreams, the  _Yule Ball_.   
  
Today was supposed to be  _magical_ , but no, her date had decided to ditch her after one dance, gone off to do Merlin knew what, leaving her all alone. She had spent so much time dressing up for the event, having bought her frilly pink robes and matching high heels from the best of pureblood designers, with hours spent on perfecting her makeup. But it was no use now; people would only see her as the miserable girl sitting alone on her table without a date, rather than stare in awe at her dazzling beauty.   
  
With a sigh, she threw one last dirty glance at the horde of people dancing on the dance floor, at the couples engaged in chatter at their tables, at the beautiful decorations around the Great Hall, and left the venue promptly. She’d rather sulk in her dorm than be seen sitting alone. How  _embarrassing_.   
  
Pansy swiftly walked towards the stairs, her shoes clicking on the polished floor. She had just stepped out of the Great Hall when her footsteps came to a halt as she noticed a figure lurking in the shadows. She almost whipped out her wand before she realised the figure wore bright pink robes like her, as the moonlight streaming through the window above seemed to be bouncing off the garment.   
  
“Hello? Who’s there?” she called out, stepping closer to the corner.  
  
Pansy stifled a gasp as she realised the figure was none other than Parvati Patil. The dusky skinned girl with long black hair actually looked quite pretty in her dress robes with the gold bracelets jiggling in her arms. She almost flared with jealousy that another Gryffindor looked as beautiful as her, as if Granger wasn’t enough.   
  
Having decided that she definitely didn’t want to engage in a conversation with Patil of all people, she turned on her heel to walk away.  
  
“What? No nasty comment today?” Parvati called out, surprise underlying her tone, and Pansy turned to face her with a scowl on her face.   
  
“Do you  _want_  a nasty comment, Patil?”  
  
“Please, I have much better things to do,” she replied, rolling her eyes.   
  
In truth, she did not. Parvati had absolutely nothing to do. She had not been having a good time. She was bored out of her mind and highly irritated at the school champion Harry Potter who was supposed to be her date. When he had asked her out for the evening, she had expected better treatment. However, he had disappeared with Ronald Weasley right after the opening dance. She had been left all alone when a boy from Beauxbatons had asked her for dance. Her spirits were only starting to lift while dancing with the foreign boys when their attention turned from her to her sister, and feeling annoyed, she had left the party and found herself alone in a corner.   
  
She didn’t want to pick a fight with Parkinson but at least having  _some_  conversation was better than none.  
  
“Really? And is sulking in a dark corner one of those things? Abandoned by the famous boy-who-lived huh?”   
  
Upon hearing Pansy’s comment, Parvati decided sulking in a corner had been better. Angry tears filled her eyes and she tried to sound strong.   
  
“You’re one to talk, Parkison. I don’t see ferret-face Malfoy anywhere around either.”  
  
Parvati’s words stung Pansy, but she refused to show emotion. She did suddenly realise that she was sailing in the same boat as the other girl in that moment; both had been left alone by their dates, and there was nothing more hurtful for a girl than being abandoned during an occasion such as this.   
  
“It’s none of your business,” Pansy muttered haughtily in response and Parvati raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Ooh, I seem to have struck a nerve. I guess the two of us are not much different today then, are we? Both left to fend for ourselves in this grand ball.”  
  
“I’m not in the best of moods right now, Patil. So better watch out and not get on my bad side,” Pansy threatened, her eyes narrowed and voice stern.  
  
Parvati laughed and Pansy grudgingly admired her courage. If it had been anyone else in her place, they would have left her alone by now. It was only a handful of her friends who could actually stand in front of her while she was in a temper – she could be very menacing when she wanted to be.   
  
“Oh please. Go take your threats elsewhere. I am perfectly capable of handling myself. Besides, I am bored, and what better way to pass the time than bicker,” Parvati retorted, with an air of superiority around her, and again Pansy realised that perhaps they were not as different as they appeared to be. The thought actually got a smile out of her.   
  
“You’re right Patil. Two rejected girls, albeit one Gryffindor and one Slytherin, can’t really do much to pass the time on an occasion like this,” she said with a chuckle and Parvati’s eyes widened in surprise. This was the second time in the past couple minutes that the other girl had caught her off guard.   
  
“Are you, Pansy Parkinson, actually talking amicably to  _me_? Free of any insults and taunts?”  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. “I’m not as  _evil_  as people make me to be, you know. I don’t insult without reason. Unless of course, you were hanging out with that brat Potter – then I’d have taunted you for your choice of company. Or if you had been wearing some horrible old-fashioned robes, then I’d probably have insulted your fashion sense, but…” Pansy trailed off with a shrug, amused at the surprised expression on Parvati’s face.   
  
“Wait a moment, does that mean you think my robes are  _not_  horrible?” The latter asked with a smirk akin to that of a Slytherin, and Pansy snorted.  
  
“Of course not. I love those robes. Madam Malkin’s finest I believe?”   
  
Parvati, for the first time during the entire conversation, smiled. “Indeed. Latest collection. I even got matching sandals,” she replied, beaming, and Pansy laughed.  
  
“Me too! Latest collection from Twilfitt and Tattings, with matching heels,” she showed off her outfit with a little turn and Parvati nodded appreciatively.  
  
“Yes, that is some fine dress.”   
  
Pansy smiled and almost said ‘thank you’ before catching herself. She couldn’t get too friendly with a Gryffindor.    
  
“Did you just give  _me_  a compliment?” she said instead, with a smirk.  
  
“I thought we were past that point of discussion now, since  _you_  complimented me a while ago,” Parvati said, rolling her eyes.   
  
“It wasn’t  _exactly_  a compliment,” Pansy responded and then laughed as Parvati shook her head.  
  
“You Slytherins, always backing out on your words,” she muttered.  
  
“Oh, are we engaging in stereotypes now?” Pansy said, in a mock innocent voice.   
  
“Uh, you just won’t stop. Look Parkinson, I am tired and would like to sit; and since obviously I can’t go back in the Great Hall being all alone and get embarrassed, I’d rather end this conversation right now, and head somewhere with peace and quiet to nurse my sour mood,” Parvati said exasperatedly, having had enough. Her feet were aching in these heels and she didn’t feel like standing in the corridor debating useless stuff with anyone in that instant.   
  
Pansy seemed to be in deep thought for a short while, and Parvati, taking advantage of the moment, decided to walk away. However, the Slytherin girl stopped her just as she was leaving.   
  
“Patil, wait,” Pansy called out and Parvati frowned.  
  
“What is it now, Parkinson?”  
  
“I-er-I was-,” Pansy seemed to hesitate and cleared her throat. “Look, I know we are not on the best of terms but I actually liked talking to you. And trust me, I’m taking a lot of pain saying this, but someone has to take the first step.”  
  
“First step?” Parvati replied blankly and Pansy sighed.  
  
“For, um, hanging out together? I mean, I think we click, you know. I wouldn’t mind being your friend and hanging out with you,” Pansy muttered, trying to sound nonchalant. Parvati gaped at her for a second before laughing.  
  
“Wow, I… I definitely didn’t expect this. And honestly, I never thought I’d say this, but I guess I agree with you. We do click, sort of,” she replied hesitantly. Pansy beamed in response.   
  
“Awesome. So fancy the kitchens? I know how to get in there and we could grab some food and chat?”   
  
Parvati couldn’t believe her ears but she smiled and nodded. “I-yeah I’d like that.”  
  
With that, the two girls set off together, talking of robes and shoes and jewellery after a momentary awkward silence. They had both found a friend when they had needed one the most and would remember it as the day when an unlikely friendship had formed between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.


End file.
